In-floor and in-wall heating and cooling is well known that utilizes heat conduction and radiant heat, for example, for indoor climate control rather than forced air heating that relies on convection. The heat is usually generated by a series of pipes that circulate heated water or by electric cable, mesh, or film that provide heat when a current is applied thereto. In-floor radiant heating technology is used commonly in homes and businesses today.
Electrical floor heating systems have very low installation costs and are well suited for kitchens, bathrooms, or in rooms that require additional heat, such as basements. One advantage of electric floor heating is the height of installation. For example, floor buildup can be as little as about one millimeter as the electric cables are usually associated with a specialized installation board or directly onto the sub floor. Electric underfloor heating is also installed very quickly, usually taking a half a day to a day depending on the size of the area to be heated. In addition, warm up times are generally decreased because the cables are installed approximate to the finished flooring, e.g., tile, wherein direct connection is made with the heat source rather than a stored water heater as in fluid-based systems. Electric systems are offered in several different forms, such as those that utilize a long continuous length cable or those that employ a mat with embedded heating elements. In order to maximize heat transfer, a bronze screen or carbon film heating element may be also used. Carbon film systems are normally installed under the wire and onto a thin insulation underlay to reduce thermal loss to the sub floor. Vinyls, carpets, and other soft floor finishes can be heated using carbon film elements or bronze screen elements.
Another type of in-floor heating system is based on the circulation of hot water, i.e., a “hydronic” system. In a hydronic system, warm water is circulated through pipes or tubes that are incorporated into the floor and generally uses pipes from about 11/16 inch to 1 inch to circulate hot water from which the heat emanates. The size of tubes generally translates into a thicker floor, which may be undesirable. One other disadvantage of a hydronic system is that a hot water storage tank must be maintained at all times, which is less efficient than an electric floor heating system.
In order to facilitate even heating of a floor, the wires must preferably be spaced at specific locations. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0026192 to Fuhrman (“Fuhrman”), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. Fuhrman discloses a mat with a plurality of studs extending therefrom that help dictate the location of the wires. The mat with associated studs is placed over a sub floor with a layer of adhesive therebetween. Another layer of adhesive is placed above of the studs. The studs also guide the finishers to form a correct floor thickness. The studs thus provide a location for interweaving the wire or wires that are used in the heating system. The wire of Fuhrman, however, is not secured between adjacent studs and still may separate therefrom, which may cause uneven heating or wire damage. Furthermore, Fuhrman discloses a continuous mat wherein subsequent layers of adhesive are not able to interact with those previously placed.